This invention relates to information tags intended specifically for use on standard Post Office mailbags, though not expressly limited to this single application.
As alluded to in the parent application, labeling problems arise in connection with filled mailbags insofar as routing directions at sorting offices and the like are commonly encoded by means of a bar code, to be scanned by a bar code reader, and difficulties are encountered in providing a suitable bar code carrier which can be readily secured to a mailbag, and which will have good resistance to detachment while providing an adequately stable flat surface for carrying a bar code so that the surface will not distort when scanned by a bar code reader.
It is important that a label tag be secured to a mailbag in a manner orienting the tag in a position to be easily scanned. Current practices employ a plastic holder attached with a plastic tie string which tends to move about, slide under the bag, turn upside down, fall between conveyor belts, and generally assume other positions which very often make the label unscannable by a bar code reader. Moreover, there is a temptation for workers to use the holder as a handle for lifting the bag, and frequently the strength of the holder is insufficient to endure the weight of a full bag so that the holder may tear off the bag.